


Famous (CHONI AU)

by KStarr10198



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Bisexual, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Famous, Fanfiction, Gay, Heiress, Lesbian, M/M, Model, Multi, Rich - Freeform, Riverdale, Romance, actress, blossom syrup, celebrity, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KStarr10198/pseuds/KStarr10198
Summary: Cheryl Blossom is quite possibly the hottest IT girl to ever take the world by storm. The 23 year old heiress has been in the spotlight since she was 19 years old and ventured into the modeling world. Now she's coming off of filming her first blockbuster film and seems to have the perfect life that any girl would kill for. What will be the outcome when she meets 21 year old Toni Topaz, the hot openly gay megastar songstress who seems to make even the most devout Bible thumper question their sexuality.





	1. Chapter 1

**Cheryl POV**

I was absolutely exhausted. I had been awake since 4AM to get hair, makeup and wardrobe done for all the interviews that would be held today. When I signed on to do my first movie I had no idea that the press would be the hardest part. The actual filming of the movie was a piece of cake compared to the amount of time and effort that went into press and interviews after the fact. I was currently sitting in the makeup chair getting retouched and guzzling a triple espresso to get through the last interview of the day. One of the producers walked by the glam area and tapped the side of his headset. He listened to whatever the person on the other end said and then looked at me.  
"They're ready for you on set, Ms. Blossom," he said, before walking over to the food and beverage area. The makeup artist quickly reapplied my signature red lipstick and I was off to the sound stage. I was the last person of my castmates to arrive, so I quickly walked over to one of the sound technicians to get my microphone pack attached and took a seat on the only available spot on the couch in front of the stools that held some of the other cast members. The interviewer rushed in and the producer began the countdown.  
"Hello everyone, my name is Benjamin Button, this is Entertainment NOW, and I am here with the cast of the highly anticipated drama 'Hopeful Justification' which hits theaters November 24. I have with me: Kate Winslet, David Wenham, Meryl Streep, Robert DeNiro, Eddie Redmayne, Josh Hutcherson, Alex Pettyfer, and of course last but most certainly not least, Ms. Cheryl Blossom."  
He paused while all of the crew around us applauded.  
"Wow, there are a lot of you here right now. How is everyone feeling?"  
"Great!," we all enthusiastically shouted simultaneously.  
"That was incredible. Almost like you guys rehearsed that or something," he chuckled, looking vaguely impressed before glancing down at the stack of cue cards that he held in his hands.  
We all chuckled politely and I started mentally counting down the time it would take for me to get back to my hotel room and pass out once this was all finished. The interview went pretty smoothly since there were 8 of us to keep everything flowing. We teased the movie as much as we were allowed to and made a few jokes to lighten the mood a little. I thought we were seconds from wrapping it up when...  
"Oh, and we went on Twitter earlier and asked for some fan questions for you guys. We narrowed it down to the top 2 most frequently asked questions because I know you guys are ready to put an end to this super long day."  
Once again we all laughed politely and smiled to speed the process along.  
"Both of them are actually for Ms. Blossom. Question 1 is, "What was it like working with all of these legendary actors and actresses on your very first film?"  
Everyone smiled and looked towards me, waiting for my answer. "Well, it was honestly very nerve wracking. I mean walking on set my first day to shoot for my very first movie and seeing all of these huge names was very humbling for me, but they were all very warm and welcoming and I'm very lucky to have gotten the opportunity to work with and get to know each and every one of them."  
"Yeah, and this is Cheryl Blossom we're talking about here. She's already a legend in her own right from her modeling," Eddie said from beside me.  
"The way she carried herself and just the way she can convey all of these emotions through her voice and body is absolutely amazing. I guarantee that no one who goes to see this film will even be able to tell that it's her first time. I personally feel that she's just a natural born entertainer," Meryl said smiling.  
Benjamin smiled softly,"That's amazing to hear. So the movie is obviously about a family's struggle to come to terms with their son, Eddie's character, being murdered by two men after coming out as gay. Cheryl, you play Eddie's sister in the movie and have to find your own way to cope with the loss. Our viewers wanted to know how you feel about the LGBT community and what your thoughts are about the injustices that the people in the community still face."  
"I obviously feel very strongly about the hardships that people in our community have to endure. At the end of the day love is love and I would never want someone to make my love for my future spouse seem invalid or wrong just because of their gender. It's 2019, let's just focus on getting our heads out of our asses and realize that there are actual tragedies happening around the world everday and figure out a way to prevent them instead of worrying about why John would rather be with a Keith than a Kelly."  
Everyone in the studio was silent for about a minute before they all broke out into cheers of encouragement and applause. The producer yelled cut and told us that the interview would immediately be edited so they could broadcast it the next morning. We thanked everyone and returned our microphones so we could make our great escape. We walked out of the building and were immediately surrounded by paparazzi and screaming fans being held at bay by the studio's security team. Everyone waved and blew kisses before piling into the passenger van that would take us back to the hotel. They somehow all convinced me to have dinner with them in the hotel's restaurant before I could sneak off to my room as planned. We ate and chatted about the individual interviews and press commitments we had scheduled before the movie premiered 3 months from now. Afterwards, everyone said their goodbyes and went our seperate ways for the night. I went to my suite, showered and passed out at around 11:30. I was woken up the next morning at around 9:00 by a constant banging on my hotel room door. I slowly opened my eyes and groggily shuffled out of the sheets to see who was disturbing me. I pulled the door open to be met with the slightly nervous and annoyed blue eyes of my cousin/assistant Betty Cooper. I quickly ran through a mental checklist of my itinerary and verified that I didn't have to be anywhere until tonight when I had my solo interview with Jimmy Fallon. She entered the room and made a beeline for the television in the living room. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the channel to Entertainment NOW where they were showing clips of our interview from last night.  
"This is why you woke me from my slumber?," I asked, rolling my eyes.  
"Just wait," she said, looking back at me.  
They showed my mini rant and then the camera slowly panning to the shocked faces of my castmates. The clip ended and the inside of the studio where they had the newscasters live was shown. Dilton Doiley, one of their more controversial correspondents, was the first to speak.  
"Good morning everyone. If you're just now joining us the current topic of discussion is the interview that we showed last hour. Cheryl Blossom is currently trending, which isn't really out of the ordinary for the rumored diva heiress turned top model, but this time it is for the comments that she made in support of the LGBT community. We have fellow correspondent Midge Klump with more on this."  
"Yes Dilton, as you mentioned this is currently the #1 trending topic not just on Twitter, but pretty much everywhere this morning. Many people are questioning the reason for Ms. Blossom's passionate outburst on this subject, including the way that she referred to the LGBT community as quote 'our community' last night possibly suggesting that she herself falls in that category. We have a tweet from ' _@seagrom: Just saw the interview with the cast of #HopefulJustification and the way #CherylBlossom talked about the gay community and the fact that she also claimed it as hers...you got something to tell us sis?'_. We want to hear more from everyone about this very hot topic, but for now we have to go to a little commercial break. Stay with us."  
Betty turned the television off and turned to me.  
"It's like that on every other news channel too. What made you say all of that stuff?"  
"Maybe because that's the way I feel. Plus, I was exhausted at that point and my brain to mouth filter was practically non-existent."  
"Well thanks to that your sexual orientation is now a major interest of you know...the world. Now you have to make an unnecessary public statement to assure everyone that you're straight."  
I stared at her for a moment and opened my mouth to dispute that when I heard my phone ring from the bedroom. I walked in there and saw that it was my PR agent, Valerie Brown, calling.  
"Hey Val, what's up?"  
"I'm sure you already know what's up, Blossom. Is Betty with you?"  
"Yes, she barged in about 10 minutes ago."  
"Is she totally freaking out?"  
"Exponentially."  
Valerie laughed and I could just picture her shaking her head at the thought of my dear cousin pacing around my hotel suite on the verge of yanking her signature ponytail off.  
"Have you told her that you're gay yet, Cheryl?"  
"No, I was just about to very gingerly slide her into that conversation when you called."  
"Well, she's not the only one that's going to have to be updated. You know that I respect your privacy and because of that I've never asked you to disclose your sexuality before, but now it's a whole thing. Whether you choose to admit it or if stay in the closet is entirely up to you, but you're going to have to discuss it."  
"I understand what you're saying, and I'll make a statement tonight when I go on Jimmy Fallon. No better time than the present right?"  
"Right, but...well what are you going to say?"  
"The truth, Valerie. I'm tired of hiding it, and my parents no longer have any control over me when it comes to this. I'm just worried about the backlash and losing fans."  
"Well just know that I'm supporting you 100% no matter what, and you shouldn't worry about the fans. You shouldn't want people that base whether they like someone solely on if they're fucking a guy or a girl in your fandom anyway."  
"You're absolutely right. I'm going to go kick Betty out of my suite so that I can get some more beauty rest for tonight."  
"Wait, you're not going to tell her first?"  
"Why should I? She'll find out tonight just like everyone else will...live on Jimmy Fallon."  
"Wow, that's cruel Blossom, even for you. Give her my warmest greeting and good luck tonight, alright."  
"Will do, and thank you. Are we still meeting for lunch next Friday?"  
"Yes, and don't forget about your interview with Ellen next Thursday."  
"I couldn't even if I tried. Talk to you later."  
"Alright, goodbye."  
I dropped my phone back onto the bed and went back to the living room to see Betty pacing and anxiously playing with her ponytail, just as I predicted. She turned to me when she noticed me standing there and as soon as she opened her mouth I knew she would just say a bunch of things that I quite frankly didn't feel like hearing so I began to quickly usher her to the front door.  
"Well, thank you very much for dropping by. I so value your concern and input about the matters of my personal life, but I will take care of everything tonight trust me. Val sends her love. Toodles."  
I pushed her out of the door and quickly closed it behind her before grabbing the room service menu and heading back to the bedroom. It was already shaping up to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

** Cheryl POV **

 

"Our next guest is a stunning young model turned actress who is already creating major buzz with her performance in her first film. Everyone please help me welcome, Ms. Cheryl Blossom."

 

The audience erupted into cheers and applause and I walked out from behind the curtain in my white Versace dress and red Jimmy Choo heels. I waved and smiled to the audience and stepped up to give Jimmy Fallon a quick hug. We both took our seats and the audience slowly began to calm down.

 

"Wow, the audience loves you. How are you doing?"

 

"Well, I really appreciate the audience. I am doing phenomenally. Thank you for having me on the show tonight."

 

"It is completely my pleasure, especially with tonight being a special live broadcast I thought it would only be fitting to have THE Cheryl Blossom on."

 

"Thank you for the consideration," I said, smiling out into the audience.

 

"So, of course you're pretty much all anyone can seem to talk about these past couple of weeks because of your performance in 'Hopeful Justification' which hasn't even been released yet. What's that been like?"

 

"It has been very exciting, but also horrifying at the same time. Now that there are so many critics who have already seen the movie and released their reviews, and having most of them be positive, I'm faced with the ever present possibility that it won't live up to the hype it's received so far once it's released everywhere."

 

"Well, I'm friends with a couple of those critics who have already seen it, and from what they've told me I highly doubt that you have anything to worry about when it comes to that, but...your first major film. Walk me through what was going through your head when you were auditioning."

 

"I honestly didn't have very much of anything going through my head at that time. It was mostly just a lot of me telling myself to stay calm so that I wouldn't forget my lines."

 

"It's amazing that you even had to worry about staying calm. I mean this obviously isn't your first time being in the spotlight. You've been a very successful model for the past 3 years. Working with names from Victoria Secret to Prada. In fact, you were ranked highest paid model of 2018 in Forbes last year."

 

The audience cheered again, and Jimmy pulled out a copy of Forbes magazine that had my face plastered on the cover of it.

 

"Yes, that is very true, but something like this was just very different. My cast mates are all of these legendary people in the industry, and I didn't want to seem like an amateur in front of any of them."

 

"Alright, I can definitely see where you're coming from. Now that you've experienced what the acting side of the industry is like do you have any plans to return to modelling?"

 

"I absolutely adore acting now and have such an appreciation for all of the hard work that goes into it, but modelling is always going to be a passion of mine. I'm actually auditioning for this year's Victoria Secret Fashion show in a couple of months, so modelling is most certainly still in the future."

 

"What about your personal life? Everyone is talking about the interview that you guys did with Entertainment NOW, especially how passionately you defended the LGBT+ community. It's making a lot of people question where this passion came from as well as your current dating situation."

 

"Well, I have yet to find a girl or guy who really catches my attention for an extended period of time, so my current dating life is pretty much non-existent."

 

"Wait...hold on a second...you said guy OR girl..."

 

"Yes, which answers the question of why I was so passionate when it came to defending the LGBT+ community. I am bisexual."

 

The audience erupted into cheers and applause again, and Jimmy was forced to wait until everyone in the studio could be calmed down enough for us to continue.

 

"That's amazing. I mean, this is definitely breaking news. I think I speak for everyone when I say this is a major shock. You said that you have yet to find someone. Does that mean that you're actively looking? I know that you haven't really dated anyone since you and Nick St. Clair broke up last year."

 

"Right, and I'm not really looking at the moment. I have a lot on my plate right now, and everything is hectic, but if I were to meet someone that I clicked with I wouldn't be opposed to seeing where it went."

 

"That's right, you heard it here first folks. Cheryl Blossom is bisexual, single and ready to mingle," he said jokingly pointing towards the camera.

 

The rest of the interview went smoothly, and I was finally able to go backstage where Betty stood waiting. I avoided looking at her face, and just grabbed my purse from her to retrieve my phone. I powered it on, and I was immediately bombarded with vibrations and a screen that was full of notifications. Betty followed behind me as a studio assistant escorted us out of the back of the building to avoid all of the paparazzi that was undoubtedly clamoring at the entrance to get the first photos of me after my big coming out announcement. My black Escalade was waiting for us there along with my driver, Chuck. We quickly climbed into the back, and Chuck pulled off in the direction of the airport. My phone was still blowing up, and I unlocked it to view my text messages. Right as I was about to reply to a text sent by Veronica Lodge, another one popped up...from HER.

 

**Harpy:**

_What the hell did I just watch? Your father and I did not raise you to be some deviant whore!_

 

It's amazing how a single text message from my dear mother could ruin my entire day. I knew that she wouldn't stop until she got a reaction out of me. She would just spam my phone with text message and phone calls until I answered her.

 

**Me:**

_Hey Val, just got a text from the succubus. I'm going dark. No phone, email, social media, or anything for awhile. I just need a second to relax and be alone. If you need to contact me just call Betty. I'll be in touch._

 

With that message sent, I turned my phone off and threw it back into my purse. It was time for some much need rest and relaxation until...

 

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was back there, Blossom?," Betty finally asked while I stared out the window.

 

"Why whatever do you mean, dear cousin?," I asked, turning to give her my full attention.

 

"You know exactly what I mean, Cheryl. Why would you go on live television and announce that you're bisexual? Especially without consulting me first."

 

"I don't know, Betty. Maybe because I AM bisexual, and the last time I checked you were neither my horrid mother, dreadful father, or my publicist."

 

"I may not be your parent or your publicist, but I am your cousin. We're family and you're not supposed to keep this type of stuff from me. Besides, if you would've come to me first I could've told you that you're just confused and going through a phase and we could've avoided this whole shit show that's already beginning to form in the wake of your little announcement."

 

"What exactly do you think I'm confused about?"

 

"Your sexuality, Cheryl! There is no way you're anything other than straight. You just dated that spoiled Nick St. Clair guy last year, and I've never seen you once show interest in a girl."

 

I could feel my blood begin to boil as I looked into her eyes and saw that she was being completely serious. I massaged my temples and felt the inner bitch that I had been working so hard to control these last few months bubble to the surface.

 

"Listen you hypocritical, insufferable cretin. My "relationship" with Nick St. Clair was fake. I only pretended to date him last year because Ethel Muggs was still my PR agent at the time and practically forced me to. He is a malefactor and the absolute lowest form of scum to ever disgrace the planet. Of course, you would know that if you ever took your whole "but we're family" act seriously in any instance other than when you see it potentially resulting in your benefit or profit. In fact, now that I think about it maybe I am confused about my bisexuality...you think this is just a phase. I can't remember the last time I genuinely found a male sexually attractive. Thank you dearest cousin for opening your gargantuan, waste spewing mouth and helping me realize that I am actually a lesbian. Any other concerns you have about anything that was said during my Jimmy Fallon interview can be brought up with Valerie."

 

Betty just sat there wide-eyed with her mouth agape trying to process everything that I said. I turned back around to the window and gazed out at the passing scenery. The rest of the shared ride to the airport was in silence, and we were soon ushered onto my private jet and ascending into the New York sky on the way to Los Angeles.

 

 

 


End file.
